


HOT: A Kaikaina Grif Fanmix

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Made for Kaikaina Week!





	HOT: A Kaikaina Grif Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Kaikaina Week!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gVqTk33)

  1. Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
  2. Israel Kamakawiwo’ole - Margarita
  3. Britney Spears - Circus
  4. Nani - Aloha ‘Oe
  5. Nicki Minaj - Starships
  6. Kesha - Take It Off
  7. Cardi B - Bodak Yellow
  8. Rihanna - Work
  9. LL Cool J - Jack the Ripper
  10. Lady - Yankin



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51uoUWEogb_4Gm23HEyfvIaY)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/6iabHLzRFtiYuZv5JbzFJU?si=l-KRDEkBTqKRKEL0nv5ccQ)]

**Author's Note:**

> The last track is dedicated to [Kat](http://schneezusweiss.tumblr.com/post/55682355984).


End file.
